Real Love
by Lady Miel
Summary: Al parecer, todo lo que ellos hacían, era esperar el amor real. Para "A Beatle Contest"


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Real Love  
**Nombre de la Autora: **MissHoneyPie  
**Pareja: **Rosalie y Emmett  
**Número de palabras: **2610 (sin contar el fragmento de canción)  
**Rating/Advertencias: **T

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer. La canción "Real Love" tampoco me pertenece, sí lo hace a John Lennon quien la escribió, y a Paul McCartney, George Harrison y Ringo Starr, quienes la re-elaboraron para lanzarla como sencillo. En cambio, la historia que estás a punto de leer, si es mía.**

* * *

**_Real Love_**

_"Seems that all I really was doing  
was waiting for you"_

Toda mi vida, me sentí orgullosa de ser hermosa, de ser perfecta. Toda mi vida, adoré el hecho de que los hombres me mirasen deslumbrados; que me mirasen deseándome. Me sentía… poderosa. Sentía algo en mi pecho que me daba fuerza para salir y enfrentarme al mundo con la frente en alto y la sonrisa arrogante pintada en el rostro. En mi vida todo debía ser perfecto, como yo. Jamás me inmuté cuando el resto de las personas me decían lo linda que era, era la verdad, ¿Por qué avergonzarse?

Desde pequeña mis padres me enseñaron a estar orgullosa de mí misma, orgullosa de lo que era y las cualidades que tenía. Me criaron con el fin de que algún día, mi belleza y mi gracia, los posicionaría en un buen nivel social. Conmigo, tenían la posibilidad de ser _alguien._ Cuando Royce entró en mí vida, ellos eran las personas más felices del mundo, y yo… yo también era feliz. Royce era el sueño de toda mujer. Era lindo, con clase, rico, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba obnubilada, creía que había hallado al amor de mi vida, a mi príncipe azul. Estaba segura de haber encontrado a mi otra mitad, creía que nos complementábamos, creía que lo nuestro sería para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas.

Pero mi cuentos de hadas, jamás tendría un final feliz. Mi cuento de hadas estaba destinado a transformarse en un cuento de terror. Parecía una ironía del destino, justo cuando estaba por lograr lo que siempre había deseado, se me escapaba de las manos. Mi vida perfecta, mi vida de príncipes y princesas, se transformó, en tan sólo una noche, en la peor de mis pesadillas. Nunca creí que Royce, fuera capaz de hacerme lo que me hizo. ¿Por qué mi príncipe me heriría de esa forma?, ¿Por qué el príncipe se transformaría en ogro?

Quería morir. El dolor era realmente insoportable. Me dolía el cuerpo, y me dolía el alma. Me sentía herida más allá de lo físico. Las lágrimas me quemaban la piel, y sólo quería que todo terminara. Quería dejar de sentir, dejar de vivir…

Y de nuevo el destino se puso en mi camino. De nuevo el destino decidió que mi camino debía ser otro. Todo el dolor que sentía al estar tirada en la calle, con mis ropas rasgadas y mi dignidad estropeada, no era nada comparado con lo que seguiría. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a mí? Lo único que había hecho en mi vida era ser como me habían enseñado que fuera. ¿Era incorrecto ser hermosa?, ¿era incorrecto desear una vida de lujos y riquezas? Y, en ese momento ¿era demasiado pedir, dejar de vivir? Quería dejar de vivir para no sentir, para no recordar, para que no me doliera.

Tal vez esta era mi condena por algún error cometido en otra vida. Tal vez vivir para siempre, era mi castigo por algún error que hubiera cometido. Vivir para siempre, congelada, estática, hermosa. Al menos mi belleza había aumentado, y con el paso del tiempo –lento y tortuoso- mis ojos parecían normales, lo cual cerraba con mi perfección.

Los días se me hacían eternos. Pero las noches, las noches eran lo peor. Antes de que toda mi vida diera ese vuelco, cuando yo aún vivía en casa de mis padres, e imaginaba mi futuro, me podía ver a mí misma, con algunos años más, recostada en una cama de sábanas blancas, utilizando un camisón de seda, suave y con olor a rosas. Me imaginaba con mi marido a mi lado, contándome como había sido su día. A veces yo acariciaba mi vientre abultado, sonriente, expectante de lo que vendría. Otras veces mi vientre estaba plano, pero a mi lado, había un pequeño niño, quien recostaba la cabeza en mi pecho, mientras que yo le contaba una historia. Ese niño se dormía, tras haberme dado un suave beso en la mejilla y haber pronunciado, en un susurro, un _"buenas noches, mami, te quiero"_. Nada de eso formaría parte de mis noches. Ni un marido atento, ni un niño dulce.

Estaba destinada a ser solamente yo.

O eso creía, hasta que lo encontré a _él_. Lo encontré y cometí el acto más egoísta que jamás hubiera sido capaz de cometer. Lo condené a mi pesadilla. Lo condené a la vida miserable y sin sentido a la que yo estaba condenada. Me atormenté durante días, me maldije y me odié. Tenía pánico de que él, al despertar, al abrir los ojos a esta nueva vida, huyera de mí. Tenía miedo de que me odiara por lo que le había hecho.

Pero no. Él, Emmett, no huyó de mí, no me culpó, ni me odió. Emmett estaba encantado con su nueva forma de vida, disfrutaba de correr, disfrutaba de las noches eternas y los días inacabables.

Y ahora no encontrábamos, años después, juntos, iguales que siempre. Yo: hermosa, perfecta, delicada; él: hermoso, fuerte, un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Lo amaba con locura. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Ahora me daba cuenta, que todo lo que había creído sentir por Royce, no era más que un capricho. También me daba cuenta, que nadie, jamás me había amado como lo hacía Emmett. Royce jamás me hubiera mirado con los ojos llenos de esperanza y amor. Jamás se hubiera preocupado por hacerme sentir feliz. Royce jamás hubiera gastado su tiempo en hacerme caricias, en darme suaves besos en el cuello sólo porque a mí me hacían cosquillas. Royce jamás hubiera disfrutado el simple hecho de sostenerme la mano y jugar con mis dedos. Emmett sí. Emmett hacía todas esas cosas.

Emmett sabía donde posar sus labios sobre mi piel, para que una ráfaga de electricidad me recorriera de los pies a la cabeza. Emmett sabía cómo pasar sus manos por mi cabello, para que mis ojos se cerraran y yo, suspirara encantada. Emmett sabía, que, a veces, un abrazo fuerte, era mejor a un beso apasionado.

Con Emmett… con Emmett me sentía amada, me sentía necesaria, me sentía deseada. Emmett me llenaba por completo, me llenaba de dicha y alegría. Con él había descubierto el verdadero amor, el verdadero deseo. Con él, había descubierto el miedo a perder a alguien más. Con él, había aprendido a mirar más allá de mi ombligo.

Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido cuando aún éramos humanos. Si tan sólo el destino, mi destino, nuestro destino, no hubiera sido tan cruel y complicado y nos hubiera puesto frente a frente tan sólo dos o tres años antes. Tal vez mis padres no hubiera aceptado que me casara con Emmett, tal vez mis propios prejuicios de esa época, hubieran complicado un poco las cosas, pero así y todo, yo sabía que, de ser humanos, Emmett y yo, hubiéramos terminado casándonos, hubiéramos terminado formando una familia.

De existir la forma de volver el tiempo atrás y ser humana nuevamente, lo haría. Volvería a ser humana y esperaría a encontrarme con Emmett. Tal vez nos encontraríamos en alguna estación de tren, y al vernos, sabríamos que éramos el uno para el otro. Podía verme a mí, vestida de época, con el cabello recogido, cubierto por algún sombrero en combinación con mi abrigo. Una valija a mi lado, esperando a ser recogida para emprender las dos, una nueva vida. Una vida lejos de mis padres y sus imposiciones, una vida propia, una vida que haría yo. Y ahí lo vería, bajando del tren que yo debería abordar. Con su cabello rizado y sus hoyuelos, sonriente. Solo bastaría una mirada para que yo no subiera al tren. Una mirada para que él me tomara de la mano dulcemente y depositara un beso en ella, como buen caballero. Una mirada para que nuestras vidas cambiaran y se unieran.

Reí amargamente al encontrarme, de nuevo, imaginando otro posible encuentro con Emmett. ¿Para qué insistir en eso?, ¿para qué atormentarme con lo imposible? Emmett y yo ya estábamos juntos, como vampiros, no como humanos. Emmett y yo no tendríamos otra oportunidad de encontrarnos porque ya lo habíamos hecho.

Y allí me encontraba, viendo como los años pasaban sin pasarme. Viviendo en una eterna juventud, en una eterna adolescencia física. Allí estaba, viviendo deseando ser otra, deseando tener otra vida junto a él. Deseando que mi "felices para siempre" tuviera un final, pero no un final trágico, simplemente un final. Un final que representara el final de un camino transitado, de una vida vivida. Un final que nos encontrara a Emmett y a mí, rodeados de nietos. Un final que nos encontrara amándonos a pesar de la edad y el cuerpo avejentado.

Allí me encontraba, envidiando a las humanas que deseaban ser como yo. Envidiando a esas simples mortales sin gracia que podían tener hijos, que podían envejecer y morir. Envidiando a esas que tenían la vida que a mí me tenían vedada.

Y allí estaba _ella_, queriendo tirar por la borda todo eso. Queriendo deshacerse de la posibilidad de tener lo que yo más deseaba, y todo por un enamoramiento. Todo por haber caído en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. Obstinada. Mi hermano Edward no se cansaba de decirle que _esta_ vida no era lo ideal, no se cansaba de decirle que ser como nosotros no era un privilegio, sino un castigo. Pero no, ella, Bella, no lo escuchaba. Estaba cegada, convencida de que por un amor valía la pena _esto_. Para ella, convertirse en vampiro, valía la renuncia de ser madre, valía la renuncia de envejecer, de prosperar. Para ella ser vampiro, era lo más importante. ¿No se daba cuenta, que ella ya tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear?

Me llenaba de furia, ver como desperdiciaba todo lo que yo anhelaba. Deseaba que desapareciera, que se fuera de nuestras vidas. Por ella y por nosotros. Quería que dejara de incomodarnos, de ponernos en constante peligro.

Edward estaba tocando el piano, según él, buscando inspiración para componer una canción para su boda. Reí quedamente al escuchar lo que estaba tocando. ¿Cuántas veces se había reído de mí por admirar y escuchar a _The Beatles? _Según él no eran más que cuatro chicos con un corte de cabello ridículo que intentaban hacer música. ¿Y ahora tocaba canciones de ellos para inspirarse? Hipócrita.

Mi hermano sonrió de costado, con esa sonrisa arrogante suya. Había _leído_ mis pensamientos y se burlaba de ellos. Imbécil.

—Rosalie, el hecho de que no me guste la música de ellos, no quiere decir que me esté vedada tocarla —dijo sin dejar de tocar. Y luego volvió a sonreír.

Me levanté del sillón dónde me encontraba sentada, junto a Emmett, y, sin decir una palabra salí de la casa dando un portazo.

Ni siquiera estaba segura por qué motivo me había molestado. No es que no me gustara como tocaba el piano, al contrario, Edward tenía un gran talento para la música. Tampoco era el hecho de que se metiera en mi cabeza y comentara al respecto, luego de tantos años de vivir con él, ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

Desde afuera, aún podía oír el piano. Ahora, Alice se había sumado a Edward y cantaba lo que él tocaba. Sentí a mis espaldas como la puerta se abría, y el aroma de Emmett llegó a mí.

Él se sentó a mi lado, y apoyó una de sus grandes manos en mi muslo.

—¿Qué pasó, Rosie-Rose?

Me encogí de hombros, para luego apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos. La mano que él antes había apoyado en mi pierna, la trasladó a mi espalda, dónde comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos, reconfortándome.

Al estar abrazada a Emmett, cualquier sentimiento negativo, se me olvidaba. Dejaba de prestar atención al resto de las cosas que me rodeaban y me concentraba en él. Me concentraba en Emmett y su aroma. En Emmett y su mano sobre mi espalda. En Emmett y los besos que depositaba en mi cabello. En Emmett y su risa infantil.

—Es nuestro tema —dijo él de repente, volviéndome a la realidad— están cantando nuestra canción.

Abrí los ojos y me enderecé para mirar a Emmett. Nosotros no teníamos una canción.

—Nosotros no tenemos una canción —lo miré extrañada, y él besó mi mejilla.

—Bueno, quería decir que es la canción que yo canto en mi mente cuando pienso en ti.

Me concentré en oír lo que Alice cantaba. Las palabras me llegaban lejanas, suaves. El sonido del piano ahogaba la voz de mi hermana, pero, aún así, pude reconocer lo que cantaba.

—"_From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go; seems like all I really was doing…"_

—"_Was waiting for love" __—_completó Emmett a mi oído.

Si hubiera sido capaz de llorar, seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, la sensación de emoción estaba en mí. Sentía en el pecho _algo._ Algo que me pedía abrazar a Emmett, besarlo, tenerlo lo más cerca de mí posible.

Me acerqué a él para rozar nuestras narices y luego apoyar mi frente en la suya. Él sonrió encantado, para luego darme un suave beso en los labios.

—Te amo —me dijo— ¿lo sabías, verdad?

—Verdad —contesté yo— Yo también te amo.

No era necesario hablar mucho más. Emmett me abrazó, permitiéndome apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, pudiendo así continuar cantándome al oído. Cuando la canción terminó, continuamos abrazados, en silencio, oyendo como ahora Alice cantaba más fuerte, ya que la melodía le pedía eso. Alice reía. Seguramente estaría bailando también. Seguramente Jasper la estaría mirando fascinado, encantado, enamorado.

—¿Por qué cantas esa canción cuando piensas en mí?

—Porque… es así como me siento. Porque… —se rascó la nunca, buscando las palabras para explicarme— creo que es así como estábamos los dos antes de encontrarnos… estábamos esperando el uno por el otro, porque…

Posé mi dedo índice en sus labios, para que dejara de hablar. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, y si bien era graciosa su cara al pensar y buscar la forma de explicarse, yo ya había entendido a que se refería.

—Porque es un amor real, ¿cierto? —dije— ¿es por eso?

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos teníamos que encontrar, Rose. Y… yo sé que te duele ser solamente nosotros dos, pero yo no necesito nada más para ser feliz. Estamos juntos, por siempre.

Nosotros estábamos destinados. Destinados a encontrarnos, destinados a amarnos. Lo sabía. Sabía que, al final de cuentas, prefería esta vida eterna con él a mi lado, que una vida mortal y humana, con algún mortal y humano, que no fuera Emmett. Mi vida sin Emmett, jamás hubiera sido lo mismo, y si bien me pesaba saber que siempre seríamos él y yo, congelados en el tiempo, sin hijos, sin nietos, sin canas ni bastones, sin tardes de puestas de sol, sin amaneceres en el mar; estaba agradecida de haberlo encontrado.

—Rose, yo prefiero esta vida eterna a tu lado, a la vida que tenía antes de que aparecieras.

Sonreí al recordar el día que lo encontré moribundo, pero hermoso de todas formas. Él creía que estaba soñando; mantenía los ojos abiertos, y balbuceaba frases incomprensibles. Yo me concentraba en no matarlo. Me concentraba en correr lo más rápido posible para que Carlisle lo salvara.

—Te amo — volvió a decirme.

No le contesté, simplemente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

Nunca dejaría de desear tener hijos. Nunca dejaría de querer tener una vida humana. Pero mientras Emmett estuviera a mí lado, amándome, sabía que podría ser feliz. Porque por él, valía la pena.

Porque todo sufrimiento había valido la pena, con tal de haber encontrado a mi amor real.

* * *

_Primera vez que participo en un concurso ^^  
Apenas ví de que se trataba no pude evitar comenzar a escuchar una y otra vez las canciones de mis amados Beatles en busca de una que me inspirara para escribir.  
Ya perdí la cuenta la cantidad de veces que escuché "Real Love" mientras escribía...  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado. _

_¿Review? ^^_


End file.
